Just Another Day in Paradise
by doubletime twins
Summary: a day in the benson family household. one tiny house, sam, freddie, and their two daughters taylor, who is 4, and savanna, who is about 5 months, their life may be insane, but it's sam and freddie, of course its paradise from bensonshay christmas
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, we're back with another Benson family story, now this one isn't about a holiday, it's just a regular day in the Benson's tiny little house, and everything that come with it. Now what brought this to mind are the songs, **__my front porch looking in_**, and **_just another day in paradise_**!!**

**They are somewhere around 28-30-32 you can pick**

**There is a family tree, I guess you could call it that, at the end**

Freddie's POV

The alarm went off at seven, Sam as usual slept right threw it, I don't have to buy a new alarm clock yet. I got up and went to see if the girls had woken up yet, luckily they hadn't. I took a quick shower, when I got out Sam was still asleep. Then I found the girls had woken up, both standing up in there beds, waiting for me or Sam to get them

"daddy" Taylor screeched as soon as I stepped in the room, then climbed over the bars on her toddler bed and attacked me with her tiny yet powerful hugs

"good morning taylor" I said picking her up

"morning' daddy, is mommy up, huh, huh, huh" she asked getting impatient.

"no, but let me get sissy and we can go wake her up" I set taylor down and got savanna out of her crib. "now we have to be quiet okay"

"yes daddy" we walked down the hall and into Sam and my room, I set savanna down and lifted taylor up since the bed was as tall as her, she instantly started jumping up and down, savanna giggled uncontrollably

"mommy, mommy, mommy, wake up wake up mommy" taylor jumped onto Sam stomach

"good morning taylor, are we really awake this morning"

"yeah mommy, can our make some pancakes now, pwease mommy pwease, I hungry"

"yes taylor" Sam sat up and pulled savanna on her lap "and good morning to you two, I see your also wide awake"

"good morning Sam"

"morning' Freddie" Sam climbed out of bed, and walked out of the room with savanna on her hip, taylor had jumped down off the bed and was running right behind her

I walked downstairs and heard taylor already talking nonstop with savanna giggling in the back round, while Sam tried answering Taylor's questions, and making breakfast

When I got in the very crowded kitchen taylor hopped down off her chair and ran over and hugged my leg and said "daddy, mommy said you were a dork when you was a kid" she started laughing afterwards. I picked her up and set her back in her chair "thanks Sam"

"love you to Freddie" Sam smiled wide and went back to making pancakes

I walked over and got the milk "iiick, ew" I walked over and drank some water to was the taste of sour milk out of my mouth, Sam was laughing so hard she had to hold on to the counter to stay standing

"we need some milk" I tossed the carton in the garbage

"sounds…like….you…need….to go….to the….store" Sam said in between laughing

"that's your job" I said back

"well I didn't drink the sour milk, so you get to buy it, now you can't spend all the money, only buy what we need Freddie" said imitating me after the time she bought four hundred dollars worth of stuff, so from then on I always told her that

"I swear you didn't grow up"

"daddy, swearin's bad, now you gots to sit in the naughty chair" taylor said with her hand on her hip, the other one pointing towards the living room where the time out seat is acting like Sam

"she's just like you" I said to Sam

"I know, isn't it great, now there's to of me" Sam said all happily, "daddy time out" taylor yelled stomping her foot

"yes ma'am" and I walked out of the room, but instead of going to the time out seat I went to get the girls' clothes for the day

I got there clothes and set the on the couch, in the kitchen I could hear Sam trying to finish making pancakes and avoid taylor temper tantrums for having to wait so long, that little girl was already screaming

I walked in grabbed a plastic plate with cut up pancakes and set it down in front of taylor " thanks daddy, mommy takes forever"

"hey I could have made you eat cereal and the rest of us would eat your pancake" Sam said

"mommy that would be mean, it's not nice to eat other people's food" taylor said back, then stuffed as much pancake as she could into her mouth

the phone rang and Sam answered it

"hello"

"hey Carly" Sam sat down and started feeding savanna, and talking to Carly

"yeah I'm up already, I was jumped on"

",mommy, can I talk to aunt Carly, pwaese mommy, pwease" taylor bounced up and down waiting for Sam to answer

"yes taylor, calm down" Sam handed her the phone "hi aunt Carly"

"aunt Carly guess what"

"daddy was a dork when he was a kid, mommy told me" you could hear Carly laughing on the other end of the phone

"ok, bye aunt Carly" taylor handed the phone back and went back to eating

"I regret telling her that" Sam said to Carly

Yeah, I'll see ya later"

"no, please nothing with high amounts of sugar, this little child already has enough energy"

"ok Carly, I'll see you around lunch, bye" Sam hung up the phone and went back to feeding savanna, "Carly is bringing Alex over today around lunch, Jake has to work"

"yays, aunt Carly and alex is cumin'"

"okay little girl, eat up, your getting syrup in your hair, now your gonna have to get a bath" Sam looked at me when she said bath, and brushed the sticky blonde curly hair out of Taylor's face

"but mommy, I don't wanna take a bath, can I go swimming' instead"

"no" I told her

"but daddy why not"

"sweetie it's only march, it won't be getting above 60 degrees outside, it's to cold" Sam told her, finishing feeding savanna and moved a little so she could eat her pancakes

"then you can bring the pool in here"

"taylor, I am not putting a pool full of water in my living room or kitchen, it's already crowded enough, and you would get water everywhere"

"daddy, can you bring the pool in here"

"no taylor, mommy said no, but you can go swimming in the bathtub"

"I wanna swim in my pool"

"taylor you are not swimming today, now sit down and eat, or you can go sit in the naughty corner and I'll tell aunt Carly and alex that they don't need to come over today" Sam said getting louder as she went on

"but mommy-"

"no, taylor"

"yes mommy" she said quietly and went back to eating

After breakfast I went up and helped taylor take a bath,

"here taylor" I said helping her with her shirt

"no daddy, I can do it" she swatted my hands out of the way and pulled the shirt over her and stuck her arms through the arm holes

"see daddy, I did it all by myself" she stuck her arms out to show me how she put her shirt on by herself

"taylor it's backwards" I went to turn it around but then she said "no it isn't"

"taylor yes it is, see here's the tag" I pointed to the tag that was under her chin

"oh" she said quietly and let me help her turn her shirt around, after fighting with her about getting dressed she skipped down the steps, I followed and found Sam and savanna dressed and watching cartoons

"mommy look my shirts green to" she jumped out in front of Sam and held her arms out showing Sam her green shirt, "look sissy is to" she walked over and pointed to savanna

"how comes we all wearin green" she asked Sam

"well cuz daddy picked out your clothe and that's his favorite color green"

"ohm, then why are you wearin green"

"cuz it was the first thing I found" Sam said, taylor seemed happy with that answer and crawled up in Sam's lap and watched the cartoons too. I cleaned up breakfast and cam in and sat down, finding all three girls asleep on the couch, and it was only ten o'clock. I turned the TV off and decided to debug the computer and clean the girl's room

I finished cleaning the girl's room in about an hour, I went back to mine and Sam's room to see if the computer was done debugging, it wasn't, Sam had so many pictures and files of music and games and everything you had to scan it and debug it every week just to get it running a little faster, but it was a really old computer, I bought it when we were about seventeen, we still had icarly pictures on there,

After I finished cleaning the upstairs, which took over two hours, almost three, I came downstairs and saw Sam sitting on the floor with a basket in front of her and a small pile of socks next to her

"matching socks again" I asked sitting down

"yeah, I hate doing this, I think you need to check the dryer, there might be a big ball of socks in there, I swear I can put like ten socks in the dryer and only 5 will come out" she said trying to find a match to a pink and red striped sock

"maybe its not even a dryer, maybe its really a sock monster and it eats socks and spits out the rest" I said sarcastically holding up a tiny purple sock and a ,small but larger than the other, red sock, Sam threw an hand full of socks at me

"oh I was doing some laundry, I think the washer is broke again"

"when did you do the laundry" I interrupted

"about half and hour ago, you must not of heard me"

"well since the washer is upstairs and that's where I was I would be guess I didn't hear you"

"so yeah, you need to get the washer fixed, I like wearing something there than grey sweatpants and oversized shirts to work" Sam said

"okay so how de you know it's broke"

"well it started like umm rocking back and forth, then it made this eeeerrrrrrrrr sound and then it made a loud pop, and water washed over the side"

"how did you get the washer to do that" I asked

"I don't know, I put the clothes that were I the washer in the dryer, put a load in and started it, after that I was hanging up and folding some clothes that don't go in the dryer and that when it started rocking back and forth, so I grabbed that box thing and shoved it under the washer, like you said to do when it started rocking, then as I turned around it made the eeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr, pop, sounds and water was flooding everywhere, so I turned it off and mopped up the water with some dirty towels"

"maybe you should only fold the laundry from now on"

"if that helps then fine, just fix my washer, this is like the I don't know eighth time its overflowed and broke"

"Sam, you know I wonder what goes on in your mind sometimes right" I asked her, she simply nodded and went back to finding matches for socks,

I helped for a little while but then went to go see what was wrong with the washer, I opened the lid and saw the clothes were still in the washer, and only a little bit of water was left. I pulled the clothes out and set them in a bucket, then looked back in the washer, somehow a few quarter sized rocks were now laying on the bottom of the washer, a few as in about maybe ten at the least.

I went back to the bucket of clothes and found Taylor's little backpack in it, sure enough when I opened it still had a few rocks left in it. I carried the soggy bag downstairs, a few rocks in my other hand and went up to Sam "I think these were your problem" I held them up to show her

"why were they in the washer"

"I don't know"

"yes thank you for telling me, now I'm getting soaked thank you, can you please take that back upstairs without dripping water on my floor" I looked down and saw Sam's knees and the floor covered in water

"sorry Sammy" and I walked back upstairs tossing the rocks out the open widow, and putting the bag back in the bucket

Once I made sure nothing else was in the washer, I put the clothes back in and went back downstairs, Sam had put a towel down on the floor, stacked the laundry, and 3 pairs of matched socks on the coffee table. I could hear her in the kitchen shuffling through the cabinets deciding on what to make for lunch.

I went into the kitchen and found a very frustrated Sam standing in front of the microwave.

"is something wrong" I asked coming up behind her

"no, I just could swear I put the hot dogs over here on the counter" she said frustrated, then quickly turned around and pointed a finger at me and said "you didn't get a dog without me knowing, did you"

"no Sam, I did not get a dog, or any animal at that" I waked over and opened the freezer and pulled out a pack of hot dogs

"how on earth did they get back in the freezer" she asked

"they must've walked" I said handing them to her, she laughed and pulled four out, stuck them on a plate and into the microwave "do a favor for me please" she said with a big grin plastered to her face

"what is it Sam"

"can you please wake the girls up for me, pretty please" those girls were not easy to wake up, if you woke them up before they were ready they would scream and through a temper tantrum, mainly taylor, savanna would cry a little then go back to sleep

"sorry Sam" I was about to walk out of the kitchen when she jumped on my back "please, please, please, I beg of you, if you do I'll love your forever, come on I said please" she begged like taylor would putting on a puppy dog face, I laughed and set Sam down, "fine Sam, you got your wish, go back to your precious cooking"

"yays" she smiled widely and went to stir something on the stove "but, you can put them to bed tonight" her smile dropped and she gave me a pleading face, putting the girls to bed was not any easier, savanna would cry for a long time keeping taylor up, then taylor would be wide awake from all of savannas crying and want to play games, then she would decide she didn't want to sleep in her bed, or she wants to sleep downstairs. Sam kept looking at me with the pleading look she would always give me when we were younger and she wanted ham but was to lazy to get it

"sorry Sam"

"but,"

"no, I'll go wake them up, but you can put them to bed" I walked out of the room and heard Sam huff in annoyment.

After a good ten minutes of screaming both girls were sitting in there chair eating lunch, "mommy, is aunt Carly here yet" taylor asked

"no, taylor, not for about an hour"

"aww, mommy tells her to hurry up"

"I can't, eat your food" Sam pointed at the half eaten hot dog, carrots on the table

"mommy, I'm not hungry"

"eat a few more bites, and your carrots"

"but mommy, they icky"

"taylor" Sam gave taylor a don't-even-start-it

"mommy" taylor gave her mom a to-bad-I-don't-wanna look

"taylor, eat or I'll tell aunt Carly and alex they don't need to come over today because Taylor was being bad"

"I don't like carrots" taylor picked up one of the carrots

"don't you even dare" Sam said giving her the same look as before, but taylor did it anyway she tossed the carrots on the floor along with the plate, then her cup of juice,

"TAYLOR ANN BENSON" Sam screamed setting down the jar of baby food, then picking up taylor and carrying her out of the room, stopping to grab the phone on the way out. Taylor would argue with Sam about how she didn't like a certain food and Sam would get irritated and give her a warning, which taylor would ignore and throw her food on the floor when she was mad, which would make Sam get really angry and taylor would always end up in time out, while Sam scrubbed smashed food off the floor

I could hear the screams coming from Sam and taylor one saying to sit down and the other protesting against that.

Sam walked back into the kitchen talking on the phone and went back to feeding savanna, I knew she was calling Carly, but she might still come over.

**Okay we would finish this but it would end up being a good 7 or 8 pages long, so IT'S TURNING INTO A CHAPTER STORY! Yays, BUT ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS, BOOWHO**

**Family tree**

**Spencer, may, Evan, Alice and Cara= Spencer, Spencer's wife, his three kids**

**Carly, Jake, Alex= Carly jake, and there daughter**

**Sam, Freddie, Taylor and savanna= Sam Freddie and their daughters**

**Nana= Mrs. Benson**

**Grammy= Sam's mom**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY WALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! THIS IS YOUR PRESENT, NOW I HAVE A QUESTION THAT YOU PEOPLES WILL ANSWER, NOT RIGHT AWAY BUT THINK ABOUT IT AS YOU READ.**

**THE QUESTION IS: SHOULD WE DO A BENSON FAMILY VALENTINES DAY STORY?**

**JUST SAY YES OR NO IN YOUR REVEIWS, THANK YOU PEOPLE!!!**

"Sam, what are you doing" I asked after she put a strange look on her face and hung up the phone

"oh nothing, you mom is just gonna bring Taylor over some lunch since she doesn't want to eat what I cook"

"Sam, what is she bringing over"

"just those cucumber cups and some of her weird sugar blah yadda salad" Sam said going on about something that she had no idea what it was called, I knew it was the mixed, and steamed sugar free vegetable salad, I shuddered at the thought

"Sam, why" I asked her

"well maybe then she will learn to eat her food"

"can't you just call Carly and tell her not to come over, it would be less of a horrible punishment for her"

"yes I was gonna do that, but then I thought whenever I did that before she never learned anything and would do it again, so now if she has to eat something, and sit in time out, then maybe she'll get it through her thick skull that's she's not aloud to do that, hey at least we know she gets something from you" Sam said and looked at me with the grin that she would always use when she was insulting me, which she still does, or if she has thought of ham, or something brilliant

"and what would that be"

"her stubbornness"

"Sam, she doesn't get it all from me, she is just as stubborn as you are, and she brown eyes, and can be smart"

"most of the time, but she has my hair, my love of food, my appetite, and my evil independent working mind"

"when did you learn to list things" I asked Sam shocked

"probably when I married you and now have to spend every day with you, going over stuff that needs to be done"

The doorbell rang and Sam grinned and walked out to get the door, I followed her and as I walked by the corner taylor asked "daddy can I come out now"

"I don't know, you will have to asked your mom"

"ok daddy, MOMMY CAN I COME OUT NOW, PLEASE, I PROMISE I WILL BE A GOOD GIRL"

"yes taylor, nana brought you some lunch, now why don't you go sit in your chair"

"ok mommy" taylor got up and skipped into the kitchen,

"nana, what's for lunch" Taylor asked as soon as she got in her chair

"cucumber cups, and sugar free steamed vegetable salad" taylor put on a disgusted face as nana put a plate down in front of her

"ew nana, that's icky, I want ice cream" she said pushing the plate away

"but you daddy loved to eat this"

"daddy this is gross, I don't like it, can I have ice cream"

"no taylor, that's to bad, you didn't even eat it, now that's your lunch, and you will sit there until it's gone" Sam said before I could say anything, she gave me savanna and told me to put her in her walker and leaned against the doorway in the kitchen facing taylor, then taylor decided to push the plate near the edge of he table

"taylor, if that plate goes on the floor, you will sit in time out for the rest of the night, and I'll tell aunt Carly and Alex that taylor was being bad and is not aloud to leave the house and they don't need to come over for two weeks" if it were possible Sam's ears would have smoke coming out of them and she would be breathing fire. When Sam said that, taylor pulled the plate away from the edge but pushed it away some crossed her arms and leaned on the table. My Mom got up and walked over to me and said "I'm gonna head home, but if there are any more problems like you just need the girls off your hands for a while just call me okay"

"yeah, thanks mom" she quietly said goodbye to Sam and left before any child could throw a fit

"mommy, do I have to eat this" taylor asked

"yes, like I said, you will sit there until it's gone, next time, you'll eat when I tell you," Sam left the kitchen, probably to do more laundry, which was still piling up. I grabbed the dishes from the table and filled the sink with water, as the sink filled I took a rag and scrubbed food from the floor.

Taylor still sat at the table arms crossed and her head resting on her arms about ten minutes later when I finished washing the dishes, as I started to dry then I heard a frustrated groan and a loud thud. Sam then walked in grabbed the towel out of my hands, sat on the counter and started to dry the dishes

"what's the mater Sammy" I asked taking the towel back

"I hate matching socks, I can never find a match to one" she took the towel back and handed me the dish she dried

"so what was the thud"

"I threw the basket and it hit the wall"

"did it break anything" I asked getting another towel from the cabinet

"no, but it did knock over my piles of folded laundry, now it's all a jumbled mess of shirts ad pants and socks" Sam complained

"aww, I sorry, would you like me to help you fold the clothes, again" I asked, she nodded as I was about to walk out of the kitchen Sam said "Freddie wait would you do something for me"

"what is it Sam"

"will you give me a piggyback ride into the living room"

"why would I do that"

"don't you remember before when we were like 15 I got tired and made you carry me on your back home from school"

"as in home, I think you mean Carly's house, and yes everyday from then on for like3 3 years you made me carry you like ten blocks to Carly's apartment, then you had me carry you up the stairs, then when we got married, you had me still carry you to Carly's house"

"I know it's such a long walk, you should start carrying me again"

"Sam, it's like 3 blocks and also I can't carry you all the time"

"why' she interrupted me

"gee, I don't know, maybe it's because there are two small children running around"

"right, anyway, look taylor is sitting at the table and savanna is out playing in her walker"

"Sam, Taylor's is asleep"

"okay then, as long as she sits there until the food is gone, now carry me please" she put on the puppy dog face again

"okay Sam" I walked over and she climbed on my back.

We, well more I waked out to the living room, set Sam on the floor, pushed the laundry over to where she was sitting, sat down and started folding the laundry with her.

**Sorry this is a short chapter but we can't stay up late tonight so here it is, tell us what you think, and if we should put up a valentines day story!!!**

**Happy valentines day everyone, hugs and happiness to all!**

**Family tree**

**Spencer, may, Evan, Alice and Cara= Spencer, Spencer's wife, his three kids**

**Carly, Jake, Alex= Carly jake, and there daughter**

**Sam, Freddie, Taylor and savanna= Sam Freddie and their daughters**

**Nana= Mrs. Benson**

**Grammy= Sam's mom**


	3. Chapter 3

**We are finally back…I hopes you guys didn't miss us… but we are here now so no worries**

It took a little over an hour to refold the laundry, when we were done I was volunteered to take it all upstairs and put it away. Not wanting to argue I took both baskets of clothes and towels upstairs. When I came back downstairs Sam was laying on the couch watching who knows what

"Taylor still asleep" I asked sitting down,

"Yep" Sam replied not looking away from the screen, it was an old rerun of sponge bob square pants, one of Sam's favorite cartoons

Other than the TV it was quiet for a few minutes until the door opened and Carly and Alex came in.

"Sammy, Freddie" alex screeched and ran over to get hugs, alex was one of the few people who were aloud to call Sam sammy

"It's awkwardly quiet in here, what did you two do" Carly looked at us like we did something wrong, obviously not used to the quietness in the house

"Nothing, savanna is just taking her afternoon nap" Sam said sitting up and pulling Alex into her lap

"And Sam got mad at Taylor and told her to stay at the table until her food is gone, where she currently is, sleeping" I finished

"What did you feed the poor girl" Carly asked

"Sam felt the need to call my mother and have her bring over some food that she cooked all the time for me"

Carly made a face at the thought then sat down on the chair next to the couch, "Sam how on earth could you torture a child, she's probably unconscious not asleep"

"You honestly think I would want to knock out my child, and anyway we all ate it and lived, she should be able to"

"What if she gets sick?"

"It was all fresh"

"Sam"

"Carly"

"ALEX" Alex screamed interrupting there conversation, Sam winced back from the scream that was next to her ear

"oh, she saw that on the TV, now whenever some one says a name she says hers," Carly said, "now alex, why don't you say sorry to aunt Sammy for screaming in her ear"

"Yes mommy, I sorry Aunt Sammy" Alex hugged Sam then hopped down and ran over to Taylor's playhouse

**Family tree**

**Spencer, may, Evan, Alice and Cara= Spencer, Spencer's wife, his three kids**

**Carly, Jake, Alex= Carly jake, and there daughter**

**Sam, Freddie, Taylor and savanna= Sam Freddie and their daughters**

**Nana= Mrs. Benson**

**Grammy= Sam's mom**

**Whoot, thanks for reviewing guys**

**Anyway, until next time**

**Doubletime twins**


	4. Chapter 4

**We are finally back…I hopes you guys didn't miss us… but we are here now so no worries**

"So how long do you think it will take Taylor to eat her food" Carly asked

"I don't have the slightest clue"

"Auntie Sammy" Alex said

"Yes baby" I said back, turning around I saw Alex hanging upside down holding onto the roof of Taylor's playhouse

"Look at me" she squealed

I laughed, but Carly got up and said "Alex get down, you could get hurt"

"No I couldn't mommy, I'se a good girl"

"Yes you are a good girl but you still could fall and get hurt" Carly picked Taylor up and set her down on the floor

I got an idea to keep Alex busy until Taylor ate her lunch; I ran upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed my bag of hair ties and hair pins. Coming back downstairs I said "Alex baby, come here,"

She ran over and stopped at my feet "yes auntie Sammy"

"Come with me, we can put your hair up for mommy"

'yay" she squealed

I sat her down at my feet and pulled a brush through her long dark hair. She looked exactly like Carly. Carly had gone outside with Freddie to help him clean up the yard.

I pulled up Alex's hair into a high pony tail, and then I gave her a little mirror so she could see what she looked like. I worked in a hair salon so when ever Carly or May or anyone on my family wanted their hair cut they would come to me.

Alex seemed happy with her hair and then sat down next to me to watch the TV

"Mommy" Taylor said quietly after a while

"Yes baby" I got up and found Taylor standing in the doorway, with a fork in her hand "I ate my lunch mommy"

I looked up at her plate and found it empty. "Okay why don't you go play with Alex Now?"

"Yay, Alex" she ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. I grabbed her empty plate and washed it in the sink. The girls were giggling away as they watched Dora the explorer

**Sorry for the wait, remember reviews get you longer chapters and faster updates!!!**

**Family tree**

**Spencer, may, Evan, Alice and Cara= Spencer, Spencer's wife, his three kids**

**Carly, Jake, Alex= Carly jake, and there daughter**

**Sam, Freddie, Taylor and savanna= Sam Freddie and their daughters**

**Nana= Mrs. Benson**

**Grammy= Sam's mom**

**Whoot, thanks for reviewing guys**

**Anyway, until next time**

**Doubletime twins**


End file.
